narniarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Leyka's Burrow
You've arrived at Leyka and his family's burrow. Have you been given permission to enter the burrow? If not, then leave immediately. Go back! Habitants *Bowen, father and leader of the pack *(formerly) Crystal, mother and deceased *Axel, oldest brother *Kif, middle brother *Leyka, youngest brother Roleplay Leyka entered his den, and found Axel on the ground asleep and his father cooking some food. "Where have you been, Leyka and Kif? When Axel came home, he couldn't tell me anything because he was extremely tired! I hope you didn't make any trouble..." said Bowen. "No father, but we, well, I made new friends! Her name is Redtail and she has a mate and three cubs! She said maybe she can come visit with her family. She's a lot older than I am." explained Leyka. "Redtail? Isn't she that red fox who always stays by the Lamp post? How do you know she's not out to eat us!?" asked Bowen. "It's okay, father. She's actually quite nice! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like her!" said Leyka. He than scurried off. Kif starts eating his food, as Bowen has a look of worry on his face. Redtail paused at the entrance to Leyka's Burrow with Robin at her side. Leaving the cubs behind was a bit risky, but she couldn't have them jumping around in a den with ferrets-they still hadn't seem to gotten the idea that these ferrets were friends, not food-and Robin seemed a bit stubborn at not being let to hunt one down. She sniffed the entrance once before letting out a sharp bark while Robin sat at her side, eyes narrowed.RedtailTheFox (Talk) (Ok, so, in the picture, it doesn't look like a very big entrance to the burrow, but it's actually huge) Inside, Bowen stepped back from the door as soon as he heard the bark. Leyka came running to him, saying, "That's Redtail!" He poked his head out though the big entrance of the burrow. "Hello Redtail and Redtail's mate. Come in, where's Kovu, Timothy and Tanya? If they aren't here, maybe we can go over there after you've met my family. (Kk :) "They had to stay behind-they don't seem to get that you aren't dinner." Redtail chuckled, amusment in her eyes. "And I'd love to meet your family." Robin just looked on silently, ears flattened. "Dinner? Leyka, why did you invite them here in the first place! Look at that fox beside her. He looks like he wanted to eat us, but he can't" whispered Bowen to Leyka. "Oh, well. This is my dad. His name's Bowen. And these are my two brothers, Kif and Axel. Yes, they're both lazy..." said Leyka. Kif and Axel were on the ground, asleep once again. Bowen timidly goes over to Redtail. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Redtail, is it? I'm Bowen, leader of the Ferret pack." Redtail dipped her head to Bowen and smiled warmly. "Hello, Bowen. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. And yes, it's Redtail, and this is my mate, Robin." Redtail barked, twitching her ear toward the silent Robin. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 16:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) "Nice to meet you, Robin" said Bowen, dipping his head also after he saw Redtail's nice gesture. "Would you like some...uhh... tea? I'm not really sure what foxes would drink..." asked Bowen. (You keep using Redtail's sig instead of Leykas's) Redtail chuckled. "We drink tea." Robin flicked his tail in silent agreement. (Sorry, I copied and pasted the wrong template, lol) "Well, good! Because it's the only drink we have lots left of." says Bowen. He walks away humming. "Sorry about my father. He acts a little strange around strangers coming inside his home. Especially if one of them is really...quiet." says Leyka, looking at Robin. Suddenly, Kif blurts out, "Foollish dad, sometimes. He thinks you foxes drink Ferret blood or something." Kif then laughs. "Kif, that is extremely rude! And I never even thought of that! Go to your room. It's not nice to eavesdrop on guests." shouted Bowen. "Sorry for my...family. Please! Sit down." suggested Leyka, as he sat down. (Lol its okay :) Redtail seemed slightly taken aback at Kif's word, alarm in her eyes, while Robin looked on, a slightly dark gleam in his own eyes. He growled softly but sat down next to Redtail either way near Leyka. (Robin's scaring me, lol :P ) Robin's gaze never left Bowen the whole time he sat next to Redtail, eyes narrowed. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 16:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (Robin is scary, lol. Kif's just rude, he's not usually, but he tries to be funny most of the time, no matter how rude it gets) Leyka notices Robin gazing at his father the whole time. As much as he wanted to know why, he never bothered asking. Axel then wakes up. "What's going on here? Wait, is that the fox we saw earlier?!?" Axel shouted in terror. "There's nothing to be...scared of, Axel. Please, sit down. I'm sure Redtail and Robin would like to know more about you." said Bowen, carefully handling the tea on his way to where Leyka was sitting. He too noticed Robin's quite terrifying gaze. "Is there a problem, Robin?" Bowen suddenly asked. He didn't mean to ask it, it just kind of came out of his mouth. (It feels weird to imagine robin that creepy XD And I strangely like Kif's rudeness. :P ) Redtail glanced at Robin, concern in her gaze, only to stiffen slightly. She instantly knew what Robin was thinking. "Robin." There was warning in her tone, and Robin twitched an ear but kept his gaze locked on Bowen. Robin flexed his claws. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 17:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Bowen saw Robin flex his claws. Bowen's eyes widen. He serves the tea then slowly walks back. Next thing you know, he was gone. "I don't know what Dad's up to, but he always seems to 'disappear' whenever something's up... anyways, is there a problem? Maybe we should...go outside?" asked Leyka. He stood up and held his warm tea in his hand. "Yes, yes, we should. I'm terribly sorry about this. Uh, outside. Outside is good." Redtail said nervously, standing up and roughly nudging Robin to the side and toward the entrance to the den. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 17:15, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (I made the season Winter, by the way :) Leyka scurries outside the den, followed by his brother Axel. They come out, with Axel sipping his tea. They sit by a bush outside to the right of the entrance. A nice, hot tea would be good to warm them up on the winter day. (Kk :) Redtail pushed Robin roughly out of the den, nudging and nipping him with a growl just to get him out. "Robin, what were you thinking?!" She hissed, glancing once at Leyka and Axel not too far from them. "Bowen is not someone to think of as food, you idiot furball!" Redtail lashed her tail, glaring at Robin. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 17:36, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Axel watched, as Redtail roughy pushes Robin out of the den. He finishes his tea, then heads inside. Leyka finishes his tea, also, but leaves the cup on the ground. "Umm...once you're done with what you're doing, which I have no problem with because it may be a Fox thing, we can head to your den!" suggested Leyka. (Leyka can be funny sometimes :) (Lol oh Leyka-should we move to Redtail's Den now for roleplay? :) Redtail perked up her ears and glanced over her shoulder at Leyka, a warm smile on her face. "It's nothing-we have it settled. And of course. Follow us." Redtail barked, smiling nervously and casting a warning glare at Robin before turning and padding thru the snow toward the lampost, where her hidden den remained. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 17:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (Let's start roleplaying at your Den) (kk-you start cause I already posted :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 18:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Locations Category:Habitats